


meet cute

by boobop (smacklig_maltid)



Series: haikyuu shorts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, Manga Spoiler, Meet-Cute, Post-Time Skip, Time Skip Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smacklig_maltid/pseuds/boobop
Summary: You met your soulmate in a rather...interesting...way.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Series: haikyuu shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886323
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	meet cute

“So, how’d you two meet?” Your mother asked, stirring the tea in her mug as she smiled kindly at Daichi. The two of you tensed up, aware that your first meeting wasn’t exactly, er, _romantic_ , nor was it something you’d be happy to tell your mother about.

-

Getting drunk out of your mind wasn’t something you had in mind when you first showed up at your friend’s birthday party, but since when have things ever really gone to plan? It started off with a “One drink wouldn’t hurt!” - and before you knew it, you were losing every drinking game before you were off to the garage to show those losers how to do a bunch of drinking tricks that made the crowd go wild.

Maybe a little _too_ wild.

Because not too long after you attempted - and failed, _miserably_ \- to walk across the room in a handstand to win some cash, three loud bangs coming from the front door interrupted all the fun. With a cry of “It’s the police!” from some guy peeking through the curtains, everyone who was sober enough to care froze in place while you, probably the most out of it, let out an excited yell and pulled the door wide open, revealing a couple of men in uniform.

“Ma’am, are you the host of this party?” One of the officers asked. Not that you understood, of course. His words flew right over your head, but that _beautiful_ face of his partner certainly didn’t.

“Has anyone ever told you that you are…one _gorgeous_ man?” You slurred, leaning against the door frame with what you hoped was a seductive face. The pretty officer’s expression morphed into that of shock, his hand immediately flying to his left hip as if he had just been burned.

“A-ah! Don’t - _hic_ \- mind her, she’s like, w-way more drunk than everyone here,” a boy you didn’t recognise pushed you aside, a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

Shrugging, you plopped yourself onto the sofa to try and soothe your dizziness, allowing the sleep to finally catch up with you for the first time tonight.

-

Your body lurched forwards, startling you out of your slumber and forcing a gasp out of your lips. Immediately, your eyes shot open and you hastily looked around to grasp your surroundings. In your drunk state, however, the speed at which you turned your head stirred up nausea in your belly and by some miracle, you managed to roll down the window in time to throw up.

It took the car slowing to a stop for you to actually realise that you were, well, _in a car_. A car that you didn’t recognise. You panicked, looking at the rear view mirror to try and identify the driver, only to make eye contact with a man who you definitely didn’t know. The stranger twisted around in his seat to properly face you, while you let out a scream and kicked away from him, pressing yourself against the back of the seat to put as much distance between you.

“W-wait! Calm down, I’m not dangerous!” He assured you, putting both of his hands up defensively. Your vision was still off, spinning just a tinniest bit. It took you a second to focus onto his figure, relaxing as you saw that he was a police officer.

Wait, _a police officer_?

Just as soon as you had relaxed, you panicked once more, your mind desperately trying to recall whatever you had done at the party tonight that may have been illegal. Noticing your distress, the officer spoke up once more.

“Miss, it’s okay, you’re not being arrested,” he informed you in a soft voice.

“What…w-why am I here, then?” You stammered, squeezing your eyes shut to try and relieve the aching.

“You had passed out at your friends house right before the party was called off. He gave me your address so that I could drop you off at home safely.”

Then, in the midst of your drunken mind, his first words to you hit you over the head, and you finally noticed that your soulmate tattoo was burning.

_Wait! Calm down, I’m not dangerous!_

“Miss, are you alright? Do you need some water?”

“Hell yeah, I’m alright!” You cheered, pumping your fist in the air only to hit the roof of the car. You groaned and held your fist to your chest, still too out of it to feel any sort of embarrassment. “Mr. Soulmate, d’you think we could stop for slushies?”

-

“I met her when she -”

“We met through a friend,” you cut Daichi off, a forced grin directed at your mother, who nodded.

“Yes, through a friend,” Daichi coughed, his straight face faltering for a moment as he tried to contain his laughter.


End file.
